


What We Could Be (If Given A Chance)

by Sjbinkley90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Multi, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjbinkley90/pseuds/Sjbinkley90
Summary: Harry and Draco are displaced in time and space during their 6th year at Hogwarts. They find themselves in Chicago, USA in September of 2011. To not attract the attention of MACUSA the they have to blend in to the muggle world. They make new friends, face new challenges, and have to work together to get by.





	1. Chapter 1

::SCENE ONE::

Once again, Harry found himself hiding behind a tapestry in the seventh-floor corridor. He had had no luck thus far in figuring out what Malfoy was doing in the room of requirement. Crabbe and Goyle had stopped guarding the door nearly an hour ago. It was a half hour past curfew. Harry had been hiding since before dinner, waiting for his chance to ambush Malfoy and put a stop to his nefarious plotting. Harry Potter was tired of waiting.   
He was close. Something was different about today, he just knew it! Not even ten minutes later Harry was proven right. Darkness had fallen and the corridor was cast in shadow. A strip of light streaked across the hall as Malfoy opened the door to make his way out and Harry seized his opportunity. He lunged out from his hiding place and tackled Malfoy back into the Room, the door closing with a thud behind them. 

“What the HELL… Potter?!” Malfoy shouted, trying to put himself to rights. There were piles and piles of broken and dusty items discarded everywhere. The ceiling must have been nearly 8 meters tall. Harry couldn’t judge its length because the piles towered overhead as far as he could see. 

“What are you doing in here Malfoy?” Harry practically growled holding his wand pointed at Malfoy who reached for his own. It probably wasn’t his best approach to answers, Harry thought in hindsight. However, he hadn’t actually thought he’d make it this far and was playing the situation by ear.

“I could ask the same of you, Potter. Stalking me again, are you?”

Harry ignored the jibe for that is exactly what he had been doing. “I know you’re up to something and you’re going to tell me what.”

“Give it a rest, Potter. There’s nothing to see.” Draco said tightly.

Malfoy gave himself away as he glanced to the side, a tell he never would have made if he wasn’t so exhausted. He looked the part as well. His blond hair was disheveled and falling into his face. His normally pressed white school shirt was wrinkled and untucked. His face was gaunt and he looked like he hadn’t been sleeping, or eating for that matter. Under different circumstances Harry might have felt sorry for him. As it was, he took off down the narrow path between the stacks that Malfoy had accidentally given away.

“Potter! Get back here!” Draco took off after him. 

The problem was, Harry didn’t know where he was going or what he was looking for. He passed stack after stack of broken chairs and desks, random cushions losing their stuffing and shelves full of torn and molding books. There were many small pathways like the one he was on that branched away and he took a wider one that veered right. 

“Potter! You imbecile! You have no idea—” Draco stopped short.

Harry had stopped in a small clearing. They were surrounded on all sides by the Room’s decrepit items. Even the path they had entered from was hard to orient. There was a tall black cabinet with fine detailing and rune work etched into it pushed to one side and a small rickety wooden chair with Draco’s school robe draped over it. He must have forgotten it when he was leaving. There were books littered all over the floor. New texts with advanced runes, pages open and annotated lay grouped together. More battered shelving and few rolls of carpet made the base of one pile that towered high above them with chests and multiple crates full of trinkets stacked together. 

“What is all this Malfoy? What are you working on for Him?”

Harry’s tone was less aggressive than before, but it was the wrong thing to say. Malfoy was livid.

“Saint Potter,” Draco was stood blocking the only exit. He had his wand held steady aimed at Harry. “Got me all figured out, eh Potter? …You know Nothing!”

Draco sent a spell flying in Harry’s direction so quickly Harry almost didn’t block it. He threw up a shield just in time and it was deflected. He fired back and Draco was forced to try to find cover. He dove behind the rolls of carpet leaning against the tower. Their duel went on, spells flying past and crashing into the walls and debris around them. Draco fired one last spell, an Expelliarmus. Harry, who was recovering from nearly having his head blown off, was surprised as his wand flew from his hand. Draco caught it and smirked. He might have attempted a snarky remark but Harry charged at him intent on prying his wand from Malfoy’s fingers if he had to. For the second time that night Harry tackled Draco and they flew backwards into the rugs Malfoy had been using for cover.

They toppled to the ground and the heavy looking chests and crates started to fall around them. Large and small items were raining around them; Harry could see it all as if in slow motion. He didn’t have his wand. If he had had his wand, he thought, then he could have cast a charm to protect them from being crushed to death under the weight of decades worth of broken and forgotten things. 

He’d landed on top of Draco. Harry was sprawled across Malfoy’s stomach when he felt a trickle of what felt like sand fall across his neck and over his head. He looked down and saw that it was sand. All over Harrys hair and clothes and falling onto Malfoys chest and face was tiny specks of glittering sand. As Harry moved to sit up Draco’s hand moving like a shot unbalance him. He barely has a chance to see a round piece of metal with markings he can’t make out before there is a bright near blinding light and the world implodes on itself.


	2. SCENE TWO

::SCENE TWO::

Ian was walking into the school yard with Mandy. He felt like he couldn’t stop thinking, so he started talking. “My mom showed up today. She just came out of nowhere.”

“She staying?” Mandy asked.

“Never does.” He couldn’t decide if he cared or not.

Trying not to sound too invested, Ian spoke again. “How’s Mickey holding up in juvie?”

“He called me a fuck-twat, so he seems okay. You should visit him.”

“Yeah, he’s a little pissed at me for something. Thinks I pussied out.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah, kind-of.”

The friends stopped short and shared silence. Instead of walking toward their classes they had walked to the field. Both seemed listless.

They weren’t far from the bleachers where Ian and Mickey liked to meet up when the bell rang. Students began heading into the building. Ian let out his breath on a sigh and turned to go in himself when a shockwave of light swept flashed outward. Two guys were sprawled on the grass where the light had come from. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. His gaze landed on Mandy.

“Did you--” He started to ask, then followed her sight line back to the guys in the field.

“Am I high...Or did those two dudes just materialize out of nothing?” She asked.

Ian wanted to say yes, that she was high and people can’t just appear out of nowhere. He would have been lying. They were there, clear as day, and they hadn’t been before. The field had just been empty.

Now, there were two boys getting to their feet not 10 yards away on the other side of the bleachers. They were talking as they got up and looked around. Mandy and Ian crouched further under cover as to avoid alerting the newcomers to their presence. Ian couldn’t hear much unless one raised their voice, but none of it made sense. Then a fight broke out and they ended up on the ground again.

“Oh, Shit! Incoming.” Mandy gestured to the teacher making his way to the brawling pair.

They watched as the two were marched off in the direction of the front office, most likely to speak to the principal. Ian wondered what story they would tell. He looked at Mandy and she shrugged.

“I’m getting to class before I start hallucinating again. Meet here at lunch?” She asked.  
Ian could barely manage a nod.

 

 

 

Ian walked to the bleachers during lunch. Mandy was already sitting when he arrived. Her long black hair was put up in a frizzy half ponytail. She was leaned back, her elbows resting on the seat behind her, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle. Her gaze was trained on the grass where the strange happenings of the morning took place.  
He joined her lost in thought. He hadn’t been concentrating well all day. First, Mickey got himself hauled off to juvie, and he could be gone up to a year! Then his mother randomly showed up today, cooking a huge breakfast like she didn’t just skip out of years of their lives. And now, he’d seriously be considering a psychiatric evaluation if it weren’t for the insistence of his best friend that they did indeed see two people appear out of an explosion of light, that nobody else seemed aware of this morning!

Mandy’s musings finally reached through his thoughts, “…you think? Or, maybe science fiction isn’t as far in the future as T.V. would have us believe! ‘Beam me up, Scottie.’ Or the like?

“Seems a little far-fetched.”

Mandy scoffed and gave Ian a look. “Right, because the spontaneous apparition of two teenage boys is completely in the realm of possibility.”

Ian’s face tilted in a half smile. He sat up straighter. “Now might be our chance to find out.” He smiled and gestured to behind Mandy. She turned and saw the newcomers walking in their general direction. They were walking with heads bent together whispering. Ian saw Mandy’s whole face squint suspiciously.

One boy was tall and very blond. He was built similarly to Ian, slightly lanky, and judging from the punches he was throwing earlier, deceptively strong. The other was shorter by nearly a head, and had shaggy dark hair that fell into his eyes which were covered in thick framed round glasses and made his green eyes look slightly bugged. He was thin too, experience with hunger lead Ian to believe that was mostly the result of malnourished, though it wasn’t extremely noticeable. He hit just as hard if not harder than the other guy, anyway.

It was the latter that spotted them watching from the bench. Before Ian had decided what their plan of action should be, Mandy was striding across the grass towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Critique always welcome! Anything you want to see happen? any questions?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning! I do not have the whole plot worked out yet. I wanted to get this out to gauge the response so if you think you like where this is headed please comment and let me know. I have no set publishing schedule. I have two young children and this is the first time I am committing to a published work. I will update as I can. This will not be abandoned! It lives in my head and it plays on repeat! I need to get it out! Haha!
> 
> Also, this work is not BETA'd. If you catch any grammar or spelling errors or plot holes beyond the stretch it takes to make this plausible, please say so!


End file.
